No puedes escapar
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Los prejuicios nunca son buenos.


**Prompt: **AU donde las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela están escritas en tu piel.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ pertenecen a su respectiva autora.

**Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

Cada persona, en este mundo, nacía con las primeras palabras de su alma gemela impresas en su piel. Esto despertaba distintas reacciones en las personas, unas veían esperanza en aquellas palabras, en cambio, otras sentían miedo y desesperación. Nezuko pertenecía al último grupo de personas. Ella no estaba nada feliz con su marca.

Las palabras: "No te muevas, idiota" se encontraban plasmadas en su brazo, escritas con una caligrafía fina y cuidadosa. No eran palabras precisamente alentadoras y, hasta cierto punto, tenían una implicación inquietante.

Por las noches, acariciaba su brazo en la oscuridad, como si intentara borrar las palabras pero nada cambiaba. En esas ocasiones se preguntaba cuántas personas tenían escritas en sus pieles palabras tan desalentadoras como las de ella.

Su hermano mayor, Tanjiro, siempre intentaba consolarla pues era notorio lo mucho que la afectaban esas palabras:

—Estoy seguro que no es lo que parece —él solía decir con una sonrisa alentadora.

En esos momentos, los ánimos de Nezuko se elevaban hasta el cielo sólo para caer bruscamente cuando volvía a leer aquella infernal frase.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse angustiada, después de todo, esas palabras pertenecían a su otra mitad, alguien con el que conviviría el resto de su vida, ¿ese era su destino? ¿estar con alguien tan problemático?

* * *

Nezuko observó a su madre, Kie, con atención mientras ésta arrullaba a su hijo más pequeño, Rokuta. Ella era una mujer tan grácil y amable, era todo lo que Nezuko ansiaba ser.

—Madre, ¿puedes volver a mostrarme tu marca? —ella preguntó en un susurro.

Ante esas palabras, la progenitora sonrió dulcemente y extendió la mano derecha. En su palma estaban escritas dos palabras: "Eres hermosa".

Nezuko sonrió suavemente mientras leía la pequeña frase. Esa sí era una marca llena de amabilidad y afecto, una garantía segura de que su alma gemela era una persona agradable. No era nada parecida a la suya.

—El significado de tu marca puede ser más profundo de lo que aparenta —la mujer sonrió dulcemente mientras hablaba.

La adolescente dio un leve respingo ¿sus sentimientos eran tan transparentes? Luego, ella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Un significado profundo —repitió, con la mente abstraída mientras volvía a leer las palabras impresas en su brazo.

* * *

Nezuko suspiró mientras pateaba distraídamente la nieve acumulada en el suelo del bosque. Debido a que el resto de sus hermanos se encontraban ocupados, a ella le tocó recoger leña. No era su tarea preferida, en especial en pleno invierno pues el frío pinchaba su piel como agujas filosas.

Mientras presionaba los pedazos de madera contra su pecho, miró el cielo oscurecido, la noche cayó hace unos minutos. Para ser justos, juntar la leña le tomó más tiempo de lo previsto; debido a la nevada del día anterior, una gruesa capa de nieve se acumuló en el suelo del bosque, haciendo difícil la búsqueda de leña. Se mordió los labios, ansiosa, estaba preocupada, los ataques de osos y lobos eran un peligro real.

—Mi hermano debe estar preocupado —masculló mientras reanudaba su caminata.

De repente, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose la hizo detenerse. Confundida, Nezuko buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido pero no pudo encontrar nada. Entonces, con lentitud, siguió caminando. Una mueca de preocupación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación", pensó mientras aceleraba el paso.

Después de unos minutos, Nezuko pudo ver una luz amarilla familiar en la lejanía.

—Estoy cerca —dijo con alegría.

Sin embargo, su emoción se vio interrumpida por algo inquietante: el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

El cuerpo de Nezuko se estremeció cuando vio a una figura solitaria moviéndose entre los árboles.

¿Qué hacía allí? Por lo general, a esta hora los aldeanos ya se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares.

La adolescente frunció ceño, algo estaba mal con esa persona. No podía explicarlo, era una corazonada. Entonces, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, echó a correr en la dirección contraria.

De inmediato, el desconocido la imitó pero a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Nezuko jadeó mientras aumentaba la velocidad, los trozos de madera salieron volando en el trajín. Aun así, el desconocido rompía la distancia entre ellos cada vez más rápido.

Ella sollozó cuando sintió que algo la jalaba violentamente hacia atrás. Gimió cuando sintió la frialdad de la nieve penetrando su espalda. Por instinto, levantó los brazos cuando sintió que algo se cernía sobre ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de temor cuando vio un rostro monstruoso gruñir violentamente, ¿ese era su atacante? ¿es un monstruo? ¿qué quería?

—¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que sus brazos se doblaban.

De repente, algo caliente y viscoso cayó sobre su pecho. Atónita, vio cómo el rostro de la criatura se deformaba en una mueca de dolor. Entonces, se alejó bruscamente de ella, en un parpadeo.

Con una terrible sensación nauseabunda, Nezuko se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban mientras lo hacía. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio la cabeza de ese monstruo volar por los aires, ¿qué estaba pasando?

El sonido familiar de unos pasos acercándose hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Quiso correr pero un punzante dolor en su tobillo derecho la atravesó cuando dio los primeros pasos, obligándola a detenerse.

—No te muevas, idiota —una voz ronca y masculina resonó en lugar.

En cuanto escuchó esa voz, Nezuko tembló y la ansiedad se hundió en su estómago, ¿esa voz pertenecía a su alma gemela? Sonaba un poco peligroso. De todas maneras, ¿esa voz estaba relacionada con ese monstruo? ¿Qué deseaba? El pánico en su estado más puro se aglomeró en su cabeza. Apretó los labios, decidida a mantenerse callada, tal vez si no hablaba, ese hombre no se convertiría en su alma gemela.

Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cercanos. Nezuko cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor pero los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía. De repente, los pasos se detuvieron.

No pudiendo contener su apremiante curiosidad, la adolescente abrió lentamente los ojos. Y, frente a ella, se encontró con un hombre joven, probablemente unos años mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos azules helados. Era ciertamente intimidante.

Controlada por el instinto de supervivencia, Nezuko retrocedió unos pasos pero al hacerlo el dolor regresó, haciéndola sisear.

—Te dije que no te movieras, idiota —el hombre comentó mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Nezuko frunció el ceño, indignada; "qué hombre tan grosero", pensó. Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía bien, no parecía tan peligroso. De hecho, mantenía una extraña serenidad que, de algún modo, era tranquilizador. Sólo por eso, permitió que se acercara.

—La cosa que te atacó era un demonio —el hombre comentó con indiferencia.

"¿Demonio?", Nezuko alzó las cejas. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir la boca.

—Por cierto, soy Tomioka Giyuu —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

Ante esto, la adolescente entró en pánico, ¿él pretendía dejarla sola después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Estaba loco?

—¡No me dejes sola! —las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Giyuu parecía sorprendido.

Nezuko clavó su mirada en el suelo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente. Diablos, había hablado.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada, Giyuu se arremangó su haori, revelando una frase plasmada en su muñeca.

Nezuko jadeó cuando reconoció la letra, ¡era suya!

"No me dejes sola".

Ambos se miraron, atónitos.

* * *

**Notas finales: Simplemente no pude resistirme a escribir otra historia sobre ellos, los amo :3**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
